Haptic-enabled devices have become increasingly popular as are haptic-enabled environments. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive surfaces so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. Alternatively, gesture input and other input for haptic enabled devices or environments are also becoming popular for wearables, VR or AR devices, automotive, gaming, live events, group events and other environments. Similarly, systems and methods for voice recognition and control of electronic devices are becoming more common. There is therefore a need for additional systems for designing haptic effects.